


Un día más

by selenespain



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenespain/pseuds/selenespain
Summary: Una derrota más





	Un día más

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic escrito en 2012. Espero que os guste.

#    
Un día más

 

Esa mañana David estaba donde sabía que iba a estar. Desde la noche anterior, intuía que algo así iba a pasar. No se había cruzado con Leo, no estaba en los vestuarios ni en las oficinas y cuando abandonó el parking, no había ni rastro del coche de Leo. Al día siguiente, había ido a la Ciudad Deportiva y entre Xavi y Pep le habían dirigido en esa dirección. La preocupación en las palabras de su amigo y en la mirada de su entrenador era demasiado obvia. Así que ahí estaba, dirección casa de Leo con la misión de comprobar que estaba bien, sano y a salvo.

                Llegar no era un problema. Era un viaje que había hecho en muchas ocasiones. Aunque últimamente esas ocasiones se podían contar con una mano. La relación con Leo había cambiado desde su lesión. No se podía buscar un culpable. Leo necesitaba el fútbol y David ya no lo tenía. Fin de la historia. Los dos lo habían aceptado silenciosamente. Pero David seguía preocupándose por Leo. Seguía sintiendo por él todo lo que les había unido en un principio.

                Villa llamó al timbre por pura educación. Messi nunca abría la puerta. Sacó la llave que le había dado en aquella ocasión y entró en la casa. Todo seguía como siempre. Los mismos muebles y los mismos cuadros. La misma bolsa tirada en el recibidor junto a unas deportivas con los cordones sin desatar. Leo era lo contrario a David. Desordenado, descuidado y despistado. Villa sonrió al observar el panorama. Le gustaba pensar que nada había cambiado en su compañero, que seguía siendo ese joven que jugaba a la PlayStation y al que le gustaba que le acariciasen el pelo mientras dormía.

        Subió las escaleras lentamente. No había pensado qué decirle, en realidad, no sabía cómo animar o ayudar a Leo en estas situaciones. Él nunca había sido un ejemplo a la hora de superar una derrota. Se enfadaba con todos, gritaba y soltaba todos los insultos que conocía. Pero Leo no. Él optaba por el silencio, por aguantar toda la decepción solo, haciendo ver que se culpaba por todo. Daba igual que fuese un partido insignificante lo que se perdía o la posibilidad de levantar una copa. Leo nunca sabía perder. Lo peor que recuerda fue la Copa América. Kilómetros de distancia entre ellos y no ser capaz de encontrar una sola palabra que pudiese ayudar a Leo. Sólo fue capaz de enviarle un corto mensaje. _"Estoy aquí"_ al que Leo contestó segundos después, como si estuviese esperando eso mismo. _"Lo sé."_ Y para ambos significo mucho más de lo que se podía apreciar. Ahora la situación era diferente. Estaban en el mismo país, misma ciudad y la derrota les afectaba a los dos.

Lo encontró tirado en la cama del dormitorio principal. Tumbado boca abajo y con la almohada encima de su cabeza. Llevaba una camiseta del equipo, una de la temporada pasada, una que, como a David, le traía buenos recuerdos. Leo siempre llevaba a su equipo cerca del corazón, el Barça era una de sus razones para vivir y por ello era el que más sufría en la derrota y el que más celebraba la victoria. Sabía que Leo no dormía, demasiadas noches compartidas, observando como el argentino respiraba cuando le vencía el sueño. David se sentó en la cama, en esa que había sido su parte de la cama. Apoyo su espalda en el respaldo, miró al frente y suspiró. Confiaba en encontrar las palabras exactas para sacar a Leo de su trance. Suponía que Leo se había dado cuenta de la presencia de  otra persona en la casa pero no había reflejado ni interés ni preocupación alguna ante ese hecho. Seguía sumergido en su pesimismo típico.

David encendió la tele con el mando que reposaba en la mesilla y no se sorprendió cuando saltó la imagen del partido. El fatídico partido. Un partido en el que no salían las cosas y donde los más nimios errores se pagaban con goles en contra. Con voz calmada empezó a analizar el partido como si fuese una charla post-partido o la preparación del siguiente. Criticaba a sus compañeros y los alababa a parte iguales, valoraba lo que se podía mejorar y aportaba su propia experiencia, lo que él hubiera hecho en el caso de estar en el campo. Eso todavía le dolía. Volver a jugar era una de las cosas que el delantero asturiano más ansiaba en ese momento. Sintió movimiento a su lado, el cuerpo de Leo parecía haber vuelto a la vida. Sintió su brazo y notó el momento exacto en que su mano le quitó el mando y apagó la televisión. Un _"Callaté"_ amortiguado por las sabanas y almohadas llegó nítidamente a los oídos de David. La mano de Leo tiró de la camiseta de Villa y le instó a tumbarse alineando sus cuerpos. El brazo de Leo descansaba sobre él ejerciendo el único contacto entre ellos. Los minutos pasaban y nadie decía nada. El intento de Villa por sacar a Leo de su mundo de autocomplacencia no había funcionado y, la verdad, él también estaba jodido y no tenía ganas de buscar excusas o pretextos para volver a sonreír. Se dejó arrastrar al agujero negro de tristeza de Messi y se quedó dormido acompañado únicamente por la respiración de Leo.

 

*******

 

                David soñó con campos de fútbol. Campos vacíos. Nadie le veía jugar y se sentía libre. No tenía que gustar a nadie ni complacer a una audiencia soberana que evaluaba cada uno de sus movimientos. En su camino iban apareciendo sus compañeros que le pasaban la pelota y jugaban con él. Y al final Leo, siempre Leo, que le daba el último pase, la asistencia para un gol perfecto, un gol que nadie iba a ver. Se despertó sobresaltado, asustado por el significado que ese sueño tenía para él. Miró hacia el lado de la cama que ocupaba el argentino que esta vez le devolvió una mirada triste y vacía. David buscó las palabras, necesitaba hacerle entender.

_"Están preocupados, Leo. Xavi, Andrés, Pep... Todos están más pendientes de ti que del hecho de haber perdido. No puedes ser así. No es justo.”_

David miró a Leo, que no rehuyó su mirada como en otras ocasiones, esta vez se la devolvía pero no decía nada.

_“No es justo Leo, no es justo.”_

El tono cansado y decepcionado de David acompañó a sus actos, se volvió a acostar en la cama y fijó su mirada en el techo. No podía mirar a Leo. Había venido a ayudarle, pero su actitud solo le cabreaba y entristecía. El silencio se volvió a establecer entre ellos, aunque ahora notaba la mirada de Leo fija en él. Uno minutos después, el argentino habló.

_“¿Tú también?”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Si tú también te preocupas por mí.”_

Villa no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo le podía preguntar eso? Le respondió sin mirarle.

_“Sí, Leo. Me preocupo por ti. Me preocupo cuando juegas, cuando entrenas, cuando andas. Paso más tiempo preocupado por ti que por mí. Y así me va. Alguien tiene que preocuparse por ti porque parece que es lo que tú quieres.”_

David sabía que estaba siendo irracional y borde. Bueno, ya era hora de que alguien le dijese algo a Messi, mimado y consentido por todos. La risa de Leo le sorprendió. No se lo esperaba. Lo miró y vio que la sonrisa le llegaba a la mirada. Él mismo sonrió. Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto de la manera menos pensada.

_“Gracias por preocuparte."_

_"Yo..."_

Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por la boca de Leo, que se levantó y apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre el de David. Le estaba besando como no lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo. Había algo en la forma que Leo le besaba, algo que le hacía sentirse especial, tener toda su atención le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado. Era su punto débil. Así que se dejo hacer. Dejó que Leo abriese su boca y acariciase con su lengua cada rincón. Quería que él tuviese todo el control de la situación, de la relación, de él mismo.

El argentino rompió el beso y se sentó sobre las caderas del Guaje, se quitó rápidamente la camiseta y con la misma rapidez se la arrancó a David. Volvió a acercar sus cuerpos, volvió a besar su boca mientras su mano se perdía entre ellos. Leo era en la cama igual que en el campo. Rápido, sigiloso y sorprendente. David no supo en qué momento se quedo sin pantalones pero notó unos labios acariciar su muslo y supo que estaba perdido, cuando le acarició con su boca gimió quedamente y gritó su nombre. _"Leo"._ La sonrisa de Messi traspasó a su cuerpo y  provocó un escalofrío que recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo. David sintió como se acercaba peligrosamente al límite pero no quería acabar así. Tiró del pelo de Messi y le instó a subir, juntando sus bocas, probando su sabor de los labios de Leo.

Eran tantas las noches que habían empezado así, David las echaba de menos. Así que se dejo llevar, ya habría algún otro momento para hablar. Acarició lentamente la espalda de Leo y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Cada parte de sus cuerpos encajaba a la perfección, se reconocían. Messi levantó la mirada y lo que David vio en sus ojos le sorprendió. Vio duda e inseguridad, palabras que pocas veces se podían asociar a Leo Messi. El asturiano le besó, le aseguró con su boca que era eso lo que quería. No era lo normal entre ellos, David siempre era el que dirigía y Leo el que se dejaba hacer, pero esta vez David necesitaba que Leo llevase las riendas de la situación. Bajo su boca notó como Leo se relajaba y le acariciaba tímidamente al principio y con más devoción cuando notaba los efectos en el cuerpo del otro. David sintió como poco a poco Leo entraba en él, cuidándole, evitando cualquier dolor, tal y como hacia él siempre que estaban juntos. Porque él nunca se perdonaría hacerle daño. Cuando el contacto fue total, Villa buscó la mirada del argentino pero lo encontró mirando fijamente el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían, aguantando las ganas de liberar toda la energía que tenía acumulada, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. David le acarició la mejilla y alzó su cara dejando apoyadas sus frentes. Sus miradas se cruzaron y por un instante todo se vio claramente para volverse borroso al segundo. David acompaño los embistes de su compañero hasta que lo sintió derrumbarse encima de él y rodearle con manos expertas para hacerle acabar entre ambos cuerpos. Villa seguía agarrado con fuerza a la espalda de su compañero, marcando su espalda, evitando que sus cuerpos se separasen.

 

*******

 

Cuando Leo se despierta, está solo en la cama. Mira el reloj y comprueba que aún es media tarde. Llevaba en la cama desde la noche anterior. Su mente ha borrado todo lo que sucedió después del pitido final. No quiere recordar la tristeza en los ojos de sus compañeros, de Pep ni la decepción palpable en los cientos de aficionados que llenaban el estadio. No quiere hablar con nadie, no necesita que le digan que no ha sido su culpa porque lo ha sido. Así que hace lo que mejor sabe hacer, huir, esconderse en su casa hasta que el dolor sea menor, hasta que se haga más soportable. Sabe que nadie va a ir hasta allí para convencerlo, para hacerle ir a entrenar. Pero tiene la pequeña esperanza de que él vaya. Espera que, a pesar de la nueva situación entre ellos, intuya que lo necesita. Que le echa de menos. Como en esas otras ocasiones en que una palabra o mensaje del asturiano era un bálsamo para sus heridas.

Le cuesta muchísimo incorporarse. Le duele el cuerpo de las patadas y empujones recibidos, está cansado de los partidos cada tres días. Cansado de la tensión. Necesita vacaciones y pronto. Cuando al fin consigue ponerse en pie, descubre toda la ropa doblada encima de la mesa y sonríe, sonríe porque David sigue siendo el mismo. Se pone su camiseta. Le gusta que huela a él. Le encanta ponérsela por las mañanas mientras Villa prepara el desayuno. Todo eso le gusta y no entiende porque se han separado tanto los últimos meses.

Su intuición le lleva hasta la cocina donde descubre a David sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina devorando su tarrina de helado. Leo lo observa apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Esa escena era... es tan típica entre ellos. Noches de pasión, mañanas de helado. Fresa, chocolate, da igual. Siempre desayunan helado. Algo prohibido en su dieta, tan prohibido como su relación. Villa le mira y con ligero gesto le ofrece el helado. Vainilla esta vez.

_"¿Qué tal?"_

La voz de David es ronca y profunda, su voz de recién levantado. Su pelo desordenado y con restos de gomina. Leo le mira sin saber que responder. Piensa: _"Estoy bien porque tú estás aquí"_ o _"Estoy mal porque el partido sigue perdido"_ pero no dice nada.

_"¿Otra vez silencio Leo? Pensaba que habíamos avanzado algo desde esta mañana."_

_"No es eso"_ Leo sube la mirada y encuentra la de David pero no puede mantenerla mucho tiempo. _"Es solo que..."_

_"No sabes que sentir."_

La respuesta de David no le sorprende. Siempre le ha leído bien. Ha aprendido a hacerlo, él siempre ha sido un desastre para expresarse con palabras.

_"¿Estas enfadado?"_

David no le responde pero le agarra la mano, acerca sus cuerpos y entrelaza sus dedos.

_"No lo vuelvas a hacer."_

_"Lo intentaré."_

David le mira desde lo alto de la encimera con la misma intensidad que la primera vez que se besaron. Cuando inclina la cabeza y deposita un pequeño beso en su cuello, sabe que no lo volverá a hacer. No permitirá que se vuelva a alejar de él.   
  
  



End file.
